1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novelty alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages involving suspended exotic insects, particularly those insects that are safely edible. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a method of preserving a scorpion within a fluid preservative container for shipment, storage and later consumption. The container houses the scorpion, in which the scorpion has been cooked and devenomized for human consumption, along with a volume of syrup that envelops the scorpion carcass. The syrup provides two key functions. The first is a preservative function in which the scorpion is protected from decomposition and contamination that may cause spoilage. The second function of the syrup is to act as a drink mixer as the scorpion is prepared in an alcoholic or nonalcoholic beverage and served to consumers. The scorpion is adequately prepared prior to being placed into the syrup in a way that the carcass will remain intact, will not emit a contaminant slurry into the syrup and is no longer a poison risk to humans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scorpions and other insects are a well known and popular source of protein around many parts of the world. They are considered a delicacy in many countries and served in a variety of fashions and recipes. These include different cooking and preparation methods for formal platters and entries. The present invention contemplates the consumption of a scorpion in a novelty drink form, wherein a scorpion is suspended in a mixture of alcoholic or non-alcoholic fluid. The present invention provides a preserved and edible scorpion, readily mixable with alcohol or other mixer to provide a beverage for consumers. The scorpion is prepared in a fashion that it poses no health risk if consumed, either swallowed with the beverage or consumed thereafter once the beverage is finished.
Preparation of scorpions and other edible insects, particularly venomous varieties thereof, must be meticulously prepared prior to consumption. Typical preparation of scorpions includes removal of the insect's venom gland located in the tail section, and thoroughly cooking and cleaning the remaining carcass. Unwanted internals are removed from the carcass, and the remaining structure is boiled for a predetermined period of time to thoroughly cook its internal meat. Once it has been cooked, the scorpion is typically placed in a cleansing bath to remove dirt, molted shell scaling and byproducts from the surface of the insect's exoskeleton. This is generally accomplished with an alcohol bath, in which the scorpion is submerged within the alcohol. The alcohol bath is then inspected for clarity thereafter. If the alcohol exhibits discoloration or floating debris, the scorpion is removed and placed in a further alcohol bath, and so on until the mixture is clear and with no floating debris from the scorpion shell. This process thoroughly cleans and further neutralizes any residual venom within the scorpion, while cleaning the shell for consumption if desired. This cleansing process has been approved by the Food and Drug Administration for preparing a scorpion carcass for human consumption.
After cooking and cleansing the scorpion, it is shipped to providers and customers for sale and distribution. This process involves packaging and transporting the scorpion in a dry food container. This method of shipping can be problematic, as the scorpion freshness degrades over time when placed in a dry container. After an extended period of time in dry storage, the scorpion can dry out or begin to decompose, reducing freshness and increasing the chance of liberated shell debris when placed into a liquid beverage. An improved method of preparation and shipment is described herein, one that preserves the scorpion carcass during transit and subsequent storage prior to consumption.
Methods and compounds have been disclosed in the prior art for preserving food and body tissue for periods of time to prevent rotting and fungi development. However, these are generally for preserving non-edible items for scientific or medical reasons. U.S. Published Patent Application 2002/0160095 to French discloses a method of preparing an edible scorpion prior to consumption, comprising the steps of boiling the carcass and rinsing the cooked carcass in an alcohol bath until clean. The method is primarily related to preparation of an uncooked scorpion prior to packaging and distribution, as opposed to the present method of preserving a cooked and cleaned scorpion for periods of time prior to consumption. The disclosed invention is utilized after the steps described in the French application, which is a well known method for preparation of scorpion carcasses for consumption.
Therefore, the disclosed invention is an improved method of shipping an edible scorpion after proper preparation that allows human consumption thereof. The scorpion is suspended within a preservative syrup that provides a storage medium, as well as a base for a flavored, novelty drink. The syrup provides a stable environment for the scorpion to be stored for extended periods of time, allowing long distance shipping and extended shelf life for the novelty item and safe consumption thereafter. The ingredients of the syrup may be altered to change its appearance and taste, but its primarily source of novelty is the use of a fluid medium to preserve the scorpion quality over long periods of time. This method substantially diverges in steps and elements from the prior art and it is consequently clear that a need has arrived in the art for an improvement to existing methods of shipping and storing a scorpion or similar insect for later use within a novelty drink. In this regard the instant invention fulfills these needs.